


Noches en vela

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby, Baby Born, F/M, Family, Humor, Newborn, Parents, WI?, What if?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Son casi las cuatro de la mañana. Le oigo llorar en la otra habitación. Verity se da la vuelta en la cama, pero le hago una señal para que siga durmiendo. Se ha estado encargando estos últimos cuatro meses de él y ahora es mi turno.
Relationships: Verity/Fred Weasley





	Noches en vela

Son casi las cuatro de la mañana. Le oigo llorar en la otra habitación. Verity se da la vuelta en la cama, pero le hago una señal para que siga durmiendo. Se ha estado encargando estos últimos cuatro meses de él y ahora es mi turno. Hace solo dos días que regresó al trabajo y sé que puedo hacerlo. Así lo decidimos.

Me levanto de la cama, adormilado, y me tropiezo con la pata de la cama. Ahogo un grito de dolor.

El niño sigue llorando como si no hubiera un mañana. Verity ni se inmuta, como si llevara una vida sin pegar ojo. Ahora la entiendo. Cambia de postura, pero continúa con su sueño profundo.

Entro en el dormitorio del bebé con su llanto estallándome los tímpanos. Cómo llora el condenado. No recuerdo que yo llorase tanto a su edad. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, no recuerdo ni lo que hacía a su edad, así que a saber. Aunque tampoco me suena de que mi madre se quejara de eso. Solo de Ron, que a llorón no le ganaba nadie. Sí, lo ha heredado todo del tío Ronald.

Lo cojo en brazos. Toco su frente; no tiene fiebre.

Bien.

Huelo su pañal. Apesta.

Mal. Muy mal.

Me dispongo a cambiárselo.

—Recuerda: bote azulito, cremita para su culito —dice una voz a mi espalda; es Verity, medio dormida, rascándose el cabello alborotado y las posaderas a la vez. Si es que la tengo que querer.

—¡Eh! ¿Por qué clase de padre me has tomado? —finjo ofenderme.

—Por uno que confunde su crema con la de las hemorroides.

Bufo.

Solo me pasó una vez. Una. Hace mucho. Jamás me lo va a perdonar.

Se marcha bostezando hacia el aseo. Termino mi trabajo. Arthur parece contento. Me deshago de la bomba atómica. Sonrío por mi triunfo. Arthur se ríe. Pero unos segundos después comienza a llorar de nuevo.

—Eso es llanto de hambre —dice Verity, de nuevo a mi espalda.

—Ya me encargo yo, cariño —le sonrío exageradamente, para que vea que puedo con todo.

—No me estaba ofreciendo para ayudarte. Solo te informaba. —Me sonríe igual de exagerada—. Buenas noches, mi vida. —Se acerca hacia mí somnolienta y le da un beso en la cabeza al bebé—. Ah, sí —dice con voz ronca—. Buenas noches a ti también. Y buena suerte.

Cuánto amor me profesa mi querida novia.


End file.
